Talk:Dark Parables 16/@comment-28060534-20190115141703/@comment-29376355-20190116050803
You are stuck in a portrait? What style is it? What does it depict? Is it of the Realistic, Expressionistic, Renaissance, Impressionistic, etc.? Or does it resemble something a five-year old would do? What is the medium used? Oil based paint, acrylic, watercolor, or something else? Hey, these are important questions! First, according to you, Abdullah Ali, I may be the next target. Two, I am debating as to whether I should go willing into the painting (work is tough and Abdullah Ali would be good company). Third, if I do get stuck in the painting, it would be wise to learn as much as I can about it beforehand so as to plot my escape in case I don't like it. And four, I really love art, and I enjoy painting, so I am naturally curious about any painting. Especially magical one. ;) Swan feathers....I definitely see a connection, but I am going to name a new theory. If this is a clue to DP 16, then we can definitely expect to see a connection with the swan princess. First of all, we know that there will be at least some connection to "The Nutcracker" based on all the nutcrackers we saw in the last DP game. The original "Nutcracker" ballet music was written by Tchaikovsky. Tchaikovsky was also the one who composed the music for "Swan Lake." Coincidence? I doubt it. I think that DP 16 will now incorporate elements of both the "Nutcracker" and "Swan Lake" (as well as some references to "The Steadfast Tin Soldier.") Remember, we never really learned about the first ever Swan Princess. Yes, we know about Odette and how she married Prince James, but she was not the first Swan Princess. Perhaps this woman is her or somehow related to the Swan Guard. Also, we saw references of someone called the "Silver Swan" in "DP 11." The Silver Swan was allegedly the first of the Swan Guard. Perhaps he was the son of this mystery woman and someone who was a soldier who was later cursed to become tin (Steadfast Tin Soldier) or wood (Nutcracker). Perhaps there is a magical object we don't know about, or perhaps those magic orbs that we saw in DP 8 (the Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) were used throughout the ages to turn people into wooden and/or metal statutes. Remember, two of the orbs were metal and wood. We don't know how they were used prior to their appearance in DP 8. Finally, a personal note to Abdullah Ali's kidnapper....I AM THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON YOU WILL EVER MEET! I will literally talk you to death! (It's my gift) If you don't release Abdullah Ali immediately, then I will personally enter that painting myself and make myself so annoying you will be begging me to leave! DON'T THINK I WON'T DO IT!!!!! (Disclaimer-However, if Abdullah Ali likes being in your painting, then I will refrain from carrying out my promise, provided he is being treated well and is free to leave whenever he wants. However, if that is not the case, then please be advised, oh Great Nameless Evil Doer, that before this is over, you WILL know my name. You may or may not practice evil, but I am evil) evilly Please allow Abdullah Ali to respond. Have a nice day! ;)